


(Podfic of) Taking Off The Edges

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's regard turning completely away hurts more than the wounded, incredulous eyeballing. He's bright red to the tips of his ears, and his hands are balled up tight into fists. “Tell me what the hell you were going to tell me, then,” Scott says. He's not looking at Stiles anymore, so Derek's the one who answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Taking Off The Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Off The Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494109) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



**Title:** [Taking Off The Edges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/494109)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ark/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ark/)**ark**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Scott's regard turning completely away hurts more than the wounded, incredulous eyeballing. He's bright red to the tips of his ears, and his hands are balled up tight into fists. “Tell me what the hell you were going to tell me, then,” Scott says. He's not looking at Stiles anymore, so Derek's the one who answers.

“That we're paired,” says Derek, calmly and decisively, from over Stiles's shoulder.

**Length:** 1:03:44

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Taking%20Off%20The%20Edges%20by%20Ark.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 61.4 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
